


Вопрос с монахом

by iscalox



Category: Xī yóu jì | Journey to the West - Wú Cheng'en
Genre: Chinese Mythology & Folklore, Fantasy, Gen, Historical References, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-30
Updated: 2016-06-30
Packaged: 2018-07-19 05:18:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7346671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iscalox/pseuds/iscalox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Once a strange uninvited visitor comes to the Emperor Taizhung to tell him that he lost a very important monk. Humor, references to the journey of the historical Xuanzang. In Russian.</p><p>Однажды к императору заявляется странная посетительница и сообщает, что тот упустил очень важного монаха.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Вопрос с монахом

**Author's Note:**

> Бета - H. Z.

Уж кого точно никто не ожидал увидеть во дворце, так это парочку нищих. Тем не менее они, нимало не смущаясь, стояли прямо перед троном императора Тайцзуна, воняя, почесываясь и даже не думая отбивать поклоны. Один из нищих казался нагловатого вида подростком, а второй — женщиной лет тридцати. Впрочем, из-за того, что оба были закутаны в тряпье и к тому же чумазы как черти, сказать наверняка было трудно.

Император огляделся, ожидая увидеть спешащих к нарушителям порядка стражников, но вместо этого его взгляду предстали стройные ряды застывших на одном месте придворных, которые, хоть и выглядели шокированными, не трогались с места.

— Что такое, почему они здесь? — спросил Тайцзун возмущенно.

— Мы по делу, — на его вопрос совершенно неподобающим образом ответил сам оборванец и, вместо того, чтобы склониться перед Сыном Неба, начал лениво искать вшей у себя за ухом.

— И дело это заключается в том, что вы профукали монаха! — добавила женщина сердито.

— Неслыханно! — возмутились четверо канцлеров.

— Возмутительно! — поддержали их великий наставник и великий опекун.

— Нарушение церемонии! — визгливо выкрикнул великий защитник.

— Выгнать их отсюда! — согласились с ним ведающий нравами и ведающий работами, при этом не сделав ни шагу.

Тайцзун хотел было возмущенно позвать стражу, но затем задумался: придворные явно негодовали не меньше него, но при этом не двигались с места, будто их прибили к полу гвоздями. Нищие возникли посреди зала неожиданно, из ниоткуда, словно соткались из воздуха. Как им удалось прорваться сквозь стражу и закрытые двери, было неясно. Так не означало ли это, что оборванцы не так уж просты? Император присмотрелся к нищенке повнимательнее. Нет, на вид она была самой обычной — давно не мытой и не очень-то симпатичной. Но Тайцзун все же решил повременить с криками и разобраться.

— О каком монахе вы говорите? — спросил он, понизив тон.

Нищенка покачала головой и стряхнула с подола засохший ком грязи:  
— О Сюаньцзане, конечно же!

— О Сюаньцзане? — император нахмурился, припоминая. Имя казалось незнакомым. Он вопросительно посмотрел на одного из канцлеров.

Тот забеспокоился и повернулся ко второму, а второй — к третьему. Третий оказался смелее и срывающимся от волнения голосом объяснил, что не представляет себе, о ком идет речь.

— Его фамилия в миру Чэнь, — услужливо подсказала нищенка. — Монах этот собрался в Индию за священными писаниями и пару месяцев назад обратился в управу за пропуском, чтобы проехать через заставу. Но пропуск ему так и не выдали. Тогда он обратился еще раз, и еще, но разрешения не получил.

— Границы сейчас закрыты, — пояснил Тайцзун, все еще внимательно разглядывая подозрительную нищенку. — Но я могу распорядиться, чтобы монаха пропустили.

— А вот и поздно! — вмешался чумазый отрок, нагло выходя вперед. — Монах уже сам ушел! Свой шанс вы упустили!

— Как ушел? Без разрешения? Без выездной грамоты? — начали возмущаться канцлеры, но Тайцзун сделал жест рукой, приказывая им замолчать.

— То, что монах покинул страну без документов, конечно же, плохо. Но почему вы здесь из-за столь ничтожного вопроса? — спросил он вежливо.

Нищенка закатила глаза.

— Потому что монах этот, совершив паломничество, вернется из Индии с караваном буддийских трудов. Потому что, переведя их, он прославится в веках. Потому что в конце концов он достигнет просветления и станет буддой. Потому что потомки не забудут о его приключениях. Потому что один писатель слишком уж живо опишет поход Сюаньцзана в Страну Западного Неба, при этом выставив вас не в самом-то лучшем свете! Да что вас, и Небесного императора тоже! Всех небожителей, будд и бодхисатв! — оборванка гневно топнула ногой, и сверху на нее и ее спутника просыпался дождь из розовых лепестков. В зале явственно запахло весной — этот аромат полностью перебил вонь нестиранных нищенских лохмотьев. Оборванка смутилась и замолчала.

Тайзцун поспешно вскочил с трона и упал на колени. Нет, не зря он решил выслушать нищих, похвалил он сам себя. Теперь-то уж было понятно, что перед ним не обычные люди! Он даже догадывался, что за женщина явилась к нему на прием. Оставалось только понять, что это за нарушитель границ Сюаньцзан и что с ним теперь делать.

Канцлеры на секунду ошеломленно застыли, а потом последовали примеру Сына Неба, видимо, справедливо рассудив, что тому видней, перед кем следует отбивать поклоны. Опуститься на пол у них вышло без труда, отметил про себя Тайцзун — не то что позвать охрану. 

Нищенка, увидев, что раскрыта, утомленно вздохнула и повела рукой. Всех залил ослепительный свет. Император, прикрывая глаза ладонью, посмотрел на женщину в белом, которая теперь восседала на огромном цветке лотоса, держа в руках вазу с ивовой ветвью. Отрок, чисто вымытый и прилично одетый, почтительно держался у нее за спиной. Так и есть, догадка была верной.

— Приветствую бодхисатву Гуаньинь и ее ученика! — Тайцзун еще раз склонился в поклоне.

— Мокшу, — уточнил ученик.

— И ее ученика Мокшу, - поспешно исправился Тайцзун.

— Давайте оставим церемонии на другой раз, — отмахнулась бодхисатва, — а сейчас нам нужно решить вопрос с монахом. И, желательно, где-нибудь, где поменьше ушей.

— Пройдемте в мои покои! — поспешно предложил Тайцзун, указывая путь и пропуская бодхисатву вперед.

Лотос сдвинулся с места, и бодхисатва, в сопровождении ученика и императора, торжественно поплыла прочь из зала для аудиенций, источая дивный аромат, от которого нестерпимо хотелось чихать.

***

— …И этот, так сказать, «писатель», а вернее писака, закончил-таки свое «Путешествие на Запад», — рассказывала Гуаньинь, прихлебывая вытащенный Мокшей из небытия чай в изящной чашке. — А роман возьми и стань популярным. И в театре его ставят, и в кино показывают…

Император хотел было спросить, что это за странное «кино», но Гуаньинь уже продолжила говорить, и перебить бодхисатву он не осмелился.

— А как он описал возвращение монаха! Вы бы видели! Получилось, что Сюаньцзан — герой, в одиночку в Индию сходил, а мы все, прости Будда Амида, комические персонажи! И монаху не помогли, и себя в дурном свете выставили, — бодхисатва расстроенно покачала головой. — Впрочем, не могу его винить. Все мы виноваты. Надо было заранее побеспокоиться, навестить, проводить с почестями. Профукали мы монаха, профукали! — Гуаньинь вздохнула и затем мечтательно продолжила: — Я б ему какую-нибудь магическую рясу дала, или там волшебный посох. И попутчиков выбрала бы посуровее. Вот тогда люди знали бы, кто здесь главный герой! Сюаньзцан? А что Сюаньцзан! Обычный трусливый и глупый монах! Сходил в Индию по проторенной дорожке, под охраной и защитой будд и бодхисатв, делов-то! Еще и пугался каждой тени. А вот к нам отношение было бы иное — ведь это мы помогали ему, оберегали в пути, кормили, поили, нос вытирали. То есть, должны были кормить, поить и вытирать, — бодхисатва мрачно замолчала.

Речь Гуаньинь должна была бы устрашить императора, но вместо этого Тайцзун испытал облегчение — значит, это не он виноват! Он-то что, всего лишь Сын Неба, а вот бодхисатва и прочие бессмертные тут явно недоглядели. Впрочем, делиться этими соображениями Тайцзун ни с кем не собирался. Вместо этого он, сочувственно покачав головой, спросил:  
— Ну а теперь-то что мы можем сделать? Как все исправить?

— Прошлое менять нельзя, если его начать менять, то потом в последствиях не разберешься. Эффект бабочки, — туманно объяснила Гуаньинь. — Убить монаха тоже нельзя — тем самым мы убьем будущего Будду. А Будды на дороге не валяются!

— И как же тогда быть? — еще раз спросил Тайцзун, напряженно раздумывая. — Может, вы сами принесете книги из Индии? Вам-то это легко! Тогда получится, что монах ходил зря, и героем ему уж точно не стать!

— И так тоже не выйдет, — покачала головой Гуаньинь. — Это создаст прецедент — если бодхисатва принесла книги один раз, она сможет принести их и во второй раз. Нет, нет и еще раз нет, смертные должны добывать их трудом и потом, а то окончательно разленятся! 

Бодхисатва замолчала, с намеком поглядывая на императора, будто ждала, что тот сам предложит выход из сложившейся ситуации. Складывалось впечатление, что способ ей известен, но по каким-то одной ей ведомым причинам Гуаньинь хочет, чтобы император сам его нашел. Возможно, бодхисатва боялась, что и император разленится, если сам не будет решать проблемы. Как назло, Тайцзуну ничего в голову не приходило. Он глубоко задумался.

Гуаньинь неодобрительно поджала губы и начала рассказывать что-то про смертных, которых вмешательство высших сил не довело до добра, но император ее почти не слышал, потому что ему вдруг пришла в голову пока еще смутная и невнятная, но внушающая надежду идея.

— А что, если… — задумчиво пробормотал он, совершенно непочтительно перебив Гуаньинь.

К счастью, та не обиделась.

— Если что?

— Если отправить второго монаха?

— На запад должен идти именно Сюаньцзан. Тут ничего не изменишь, — она покачала головой.

— Да нет, я хотел сказать, еще одного Сюаньцзана, — пояснил свою мысль Тайцзун. — Более правильного.

— Это как? — уточнила бодхисатва.

— Ну вот смотрите. Никто же не знает, что Сюаньцзан уже ушел? Я про людей говорю, не будд или там небожителей.

Гуаньинь согласно кивнула. На лице ее появилась надежда.

— Так почему бы нам не снарядить второго монаха, поддельного? Только на этот раз я сам отправлю его с миссией в Индию и выдам проездную грамоту. А вы можете где-нибудь в публичном месте ему явиться и благословить. И все, вопрос решен!

Бодхисатва просияла (не только в переносном смысле — свет в помещении вдруг стал таким ярким, что Тайцзуну пришлось на мгновенье закрыть глаза).

— Я рада, что вы это предложили! — сказала она и впервые улыбнулась. — Точно, так и поступим! Отличная идея, просто замечательная! Нужно всего-то снарядить в путь еще одного Сюаньцзана, дать ему в помощники каких-нибудь защитников помогущественнее — это уж мы с Майтреей решим, — торжественно проводить, и дело с концом! Лицо спасено, репутация восстановлена!

— Именно! — поддакнул Тайцзун, обрадованный, что смог угадать, чего именно от него ждет небожительница. — А я могу лично проводить монаха до городской стены, пешком!

— Это уже как вам будет угодно! — милостиво разрешила бодхисатва, поднимаясь. — А мне пора, еще столько хлопот впереди! И спасибо вам. Вы, конечно, очень хорошо все придумали! Вам это еще зачтется!

Император благодарно склонился, а Гуаньинь растворилась в воздухе, оставив за собой водопад из белых благоухающих лепестков. Впрочем, и они тоже таяли, едва достигнув пола. Император огляделся. Мокша исчез вместе со своею наставницей, да и чайник с чаем куда-то пропал. Возможно, бодхисатва захватила его с собой, чтобы допить на пару с буддой Майтреей за обсуждением. Император не возражал. Он поспешил обратно в приемный зал. Нужно было раздать ценные указания.


End file.
